thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Болганио
thumb|290px Bolganio континент являющийся основным местом действия Evillious Chronicles. Большинство событий происходят в западном регионе Evillious. Bolganioボルガニオ is a continent that serves as the primary setting of the Evillious Chronicles. Its western region of Evillious in particular is where the vast majority of events take place throughout the series. История Классическая Эра В какой-то момент появившись в истории, на нем появились люди которые начали распростроняться по всему континенту. В то время как в восточная часть региона вошла в союз королевств. Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2. Эвилиос регион сформировал семь огромных могущественых держав, самымый выдающийся был Magic Kingdom Levianta. На каком то этапе, королевство нашло религию Levin, и превратили эту рилигию в их национальную веру и распостроняли её по всему насилению. Некоторое время после, они приняли календарь EC который, в конечном итоге, стал их грожданским расписанием. At some point during the landmass's pre-history, it became occupied by humans and they spread across the entire continent. While the Eastern region developed into a collection of kingdoms,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 the Evillious region formed several large sovereign powers, the most prominent being the Magic Kingdom Levianta. At some point, the kingdom founded the Levin religion, adopting it as their national faith and spreading it across the area.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Sometime later, it adopted the EC calender which eventually became the primary civil calender of Evillious.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet Medieval Era Средневековье После разрушения Магических Королевств в EC 013, Империя Beelzenian по её размерам стала заменой, охватывая почти всё из южной части Evillious. Тем не менее, последовательные крики независимости от своего региона Асмодиана в ЕС 212 и его региона Lucifenia в ЕС 399 приведет к неизбежному снижению империи. К EC 475, королевство Lucifenia приняла политику экспансионизма и срозилась с Asmodean и Beelzenian, обеспечивая себе новую силу в Evillious. После быстрого падения Lucifenia и последующей оккупации Королевства Марлон, островное государство не на долго держало превозхотсво, до того как востоновились правительства падших королевств в EC 505. Following the Magic Kingdom's destruction in EC 013, the Beelzenian Empire grew to replace it, encompassing nearly all of southern Evillious. However, a successive cry of independence from its Asmodean region in EC 212 and its Lucifenia region in EC 399 lead to the empire's inevitable decline.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 By EC 475, the Kingdom of Lucifenia adopted a policy of expansionism and warred against both Asmodean and Beelzenia, securing itself as the new dominant power in Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Following Lucifenia's quick decline and subsequent occupation by the Kingdom of Marlon, the island nation briefly maintained dominance before reinstating the fallen kingdom's government and political sovereignty in EC 505.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook Modern Era Современность В качестве солидарности, незаивисимые госудраства Levianta, Lucifenia, Marlon, и Elphegort подписали к своему союзу Aishikeru Treaty и в EC 878 объявили о себе как Союзное Государство Evillious. Новое государство наслождалось перемирием на протижении века но, самодовольство союза приводит к коррупции по отношению к его судебной системы, что привело к гражданской войне Levianta. Вскоре после начала грожданской войны, нарушение было подавлено. In an effort of solidarity, the independent nations of Levianta, Lucifenia, Marlon, and Elphegort signed the Aishikeru Treaty in EC 878, joining together as the Union State of Evillious. The new conglomerate nation enjoyed a century of peace but its complacency lead to corruption sprouting into its judiciary system, leading to the Levianta Civil War; soon after, the disturbance was put down.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious States Штаты Evillious Levianta.jpg|'Levianta'|link=Levianta Questionmark.png|'Tasan'|link=Tasan Questionmark.png|'Beelzenia'|link=Beelzenia Questionmark.png|'Asmodean'|link=Asmodean Lucifenia.jpg|'Lucifenia'|link=Lucifenia Elphegort.jpg|'Elphegort'|link=Elphegort Marlon 2.jpg|'Marlon'|link=Marlon Judgecorrupt.jpg|'Union State of Evillious'|link=Union State of Evillious Eastern Questionmark.png|'Snakeland'|link=Snakeland Regions Регионы Evillious Регион Evillious охватывает всю западную половину континента, охватывая различные пейзажи в том числе и западные и восточные. Вслед за успехами во втором проэкте "Ma", этот регион принял календарь ЕС в качестве точки отсчета и продолжал быть стандартом в 10 веке EC. После катастрофы Levianta, она потеряла большую часть своей магического и технологического прогресса, достигнутого во время правления Царство Магии и магия медленно деградировала в миф в начале 500S EC. Левин является верой насиления. По большей части, Evillious отключен от восточного региона, не проявляя никаких признаков постоянного контакта или торговли между двумя регионами. The Evillious region encompasses the entire western half of the continent, covering a variety of different landscapes including its western, more temparate grasslandsThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and its eastern, more arid drylands.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga Following the initial success of the second Project 'Ma', the region grew to adopt the EC calendar as its point of reference and would continue to be its standard during the 10th century EC. After the Levianta Catastrophe, it lost much of its magical and technological advancements made during the reign of the Magic Kingdom and magic slowly degraded into myth by the early EC 500s. Levin is the primary faith of the area's populace.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 For the most part, Evillious is disconnected from the eastern region, showing no signs of constant contact or trade between the two regions. Eastern The Eastern region encompasses the areas east of the Evillious region and is assumed to take up much of continent's eastern half. It is known to have been comprised of several different kingdoms during the 6th century EC and was largely undocumented and unexplored to residents of Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue It's only known named area is Snakeland.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Bolganio's name is possibly derived from the surname Bolganio or Bolgiano; in numerology, the names are associated with the theme of duality, the freedom to achieve great heights and equally great depths. *Its western region, Evillious, literally means "having the qualities of evil"; similarly, it shares its name with the Evillious Chronicles that it is set in. *A majority of the Evillious region's nations, geography, and culture are inspired by Western Europe and its medieval history, including its perspective on the 'eastern kingdoms" in Asia. Curiosities *All of the known states in Evillious derive their name from one of the Seven Princes of Hell and their connection to the Seven Deadly Sins. References